


Weiss love

by Triada3Oscura



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triada3Oscura/pseuds/Triada3Oscura
Summary: Weiss solo ama a una persona durante mucho
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 1





	Weiss love

En la academia beacom en la sala del equipo de RWBY se podía ver a una chica de cabello blanco llorando en su cama y siendo consolada por Yang y Blake. 

Weiss: Siempre estaré solo ... ¡No creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí! ... 

Blake: cálmate weiss ... seguramente habrá una solución para esto ... ¿no yang?

Yang: si ... vamos weiss iré a hablar con ese idiota de mi hermana ... 

Yang se levantó de la cama de Weiss y salió furioso para buscar a Ruby y pedirle que le explicara por qué besó a Penny si sabía lo que Weiss se sentía por ella. 

Yang: te juro que te mataré ruby rose por ser una mujer ciega 

Mientras estaba en el patio trasero, Ruby estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero Penny la tranquilizaba y se sentía culpable. 

Ruby: que voy a hacer ... Weiss me odiará por siempre 

Penny: cálmate, ruby, todavía tengo la culpa ... lo siento 

Ruby: pero sigo sin querer perderla ... la amo tanto en estos dos años la amo como nunca antes 

Penny: que suerte tiene la señorita schnee ... realmente la amas, me gustaría que alguien lo hiciera 

Ruby: penny ... al principio pensé que no podía estar con weiss ... te conocí y pensé que podía amarte pero yang me dijo lo que weiss sentía por mí. 

Penny: tal vez en otra vida tú y yo podamos ser más que amigos 

Yang: ¡¡¡¡RUBYYYYYYY !!!!!! 

Ruby escuchó a yang gritar su nombre muy enojada corriendo hacia ella y penny cuando yang llegó le dio a ruby un fuerte golpe 

Yang: ¡¡idiota !! ... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Weiss? 

Ruby: donde esta ella ahora ... necesito hablar con ella 

Yang: ¿por qué? ... quieres decirle que no lo siento ... 

Ruby: Cállate !!! Y DIME 

Yang se sobresaltó por el tono de voz de Ruby cuando ella le gritó con sangre saliendo de su boca. 

Yang: ella está en la habitación con Blake consolándola ... 

Ruby: puedes enviarle un mensaje de texto y decirle que venga contigo y ... puedo hablar con ella 

Yang: Espero que lo resuelvas ruby ... Weiss casi siempre sonríe cuando está contigo. 

Penny: ¿Qué dice si Yang y Blake me acompañan en la misión de rastreo? 

Yang: ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera? 

Penny: alrededor de 3 días ... hacia ruby y weiss podrán relacionarse más 

Ruby: Suena bien para mí ... puedes hacer ese yang 

Yang: ahhh ... espero que las soluciones ruby ... por cierto 

Yang le lanzó otro golpe al rubí en la cara, lo que la hizo caer al suelo y la sangre fluyó por la boca y la nariz. En la habitación, Weiss todavía estaba llorando, entonces Blake recibió un mensaje de Yang. 

Blake can you come with me on a mission for three days since we can leave weiss and ruby so that they can solve their problems we will meet at the door of beacom dule a weiss that the director gave it to us 

I wait for you yang

Upon reading that message, blake got up and explained weiss 

Blake: if the director gave me and yang a mission, we have to leave now 

Weiss: well ... good for them 

Blake left the room with his backpack and with yang weiss's he stayed on his bed with his eyes down until he heard the door opening she did not want to know who it was since she did not want to see ruby 

Ruby: weiss ... we can talk 

Weiss: I don't want to talk to you ruby ... go away please 

Ruby: please ... I want to talk to you 

Ruby got on her knees wanting to see weiss's face that kept shedding tears 

Ruby: weiss please ... listen to me 

Weiss: what more do you want! ... idiot ... 

Weiss raised his face and saw ruby with blood on her face and a little dirty 

Weiss: what happened to you ... why are you bleeding? Who did I do to you was that damn penny !! 

Ruby: weiss ... 

Ruby grabbed weiss's face and gave him a kiss which weiss was surprised and blushed and his eyes got watery, they parted from the kiss and weiss saw ruby who was smiling 

Ruby: weiss ... I love you and always will ... 

Weiss: so ... why did you kiss penny ... 

Ruby: Well, she kissed me, not her ... I'm sorry if you cry weiss 

Weiss hugged ruby and began to shed tears of happiness knowing that ruby loved her too 

Weiss: thank you ruby ... but tell me who hit you ... 

Ruby: well it was yang ... but I deserved it for making you cry 

Weiss took out a handkerchief and wiped ruby's blood once it was clean weiss grabbed ruby and next to her he threw himself on her bed to rest. They both slept for almost two hours until weiss stopped feeling ruby's weight on her and out of nowhere she felt that her panties were not there and her dress did not let out a moan either and she looked down to see what was happening and saw ruby without her cape, and his boots and scythe

Weiss: ru-ruby ... what are you doing? 

Ruby: it's not obvious ... I want to make you feel good and these days I want you to know ... that I love you 

Weiss: Do you want to ... do it with me 

Ruby: only if you want it ~ ... 

Weiss: the truth ... if I want to do it with you ruby we only have 5 months to go out hunters 

Ruby: then we will ... 

Weiss: let me take off my clothes ... and we'll do better ... ahhhh ~~ 

Weiss moaned at the feel of ruby's mouth on her clit feeling his tongue inside her he put his hands on Ruby's head to bring her closer to his clit 

Weiss: ah ... Mmnnn ~ ... ru-ruby ahhhhh ~~ 

Ruby sucked and licked harder, Weiss's back arched from the pleasure Ruby was receiving wrapped her arms around Weiss's thighs as he licked her. Weiss's nails dig into ruby's hairy core and she pushed her heads closer to weiss's opening. 

Weiss: please ruby ... I want this so please stop bothering me! 

Ruby slipped a finger inside weiss and her grip became stronger than weiss her moans got louder and louder until she felt her climax approaching. 

Weiss: ruby ... I'm coming ... I'm coming! I COME !! ... 

Ruby pulled away from weiss before weiss came off as she breathed a little rough 

Weiss: why did you stop ... 

Ruby: why do I want to make you run when I enter you ~ 

Weiss: what are you waiting for ... I waited for you for two years ... and I kept myself for you and no one else 

Weiss took off the rest of her clothes like ruby until weiss was naked and ruby only stayed in boxer shorts, they both saw each other but weiss covered her breasts 

Ruby: why do you cover your breasts ... 

Weiss: because ... they are small and maybe you don't like them 

Ruby: don't do it weiss ... your body is prefect for my love 

Weiss: I love you ... ruby 

They kissed while hugging each other with much love as they lay on weiss's bed then weiss felt Ruby's bulge and put a hand on it 

Weiss: you're already excited right? ~ 

Ruby: well I have the most beautiful girl of all with me ... why wouldn't I be 

Ruby kissed weiss neck as her hands rested on weiss breasts and her arms wrapped around ruby's neck 

Weiss: ruby ... ahhhh .... 

After a few minutes haci weiss pushed ruby on her back and rides her with if she were a cowgirl aligned the tip with her opening began to lower weiss gritted her teeth, closing one eye as she opened so unaccustomed to anything of that size, she trembled while she kept going her face blushing as ruby bottomed out inside her 

Ruby: are you ok weiss?

Weiss: if I'm fine ruby ... it's just my first time ... just that 

Ruby moaned as he throbbed inside her.  
With a slight hesitation, weiss began to move up and down in small amounts still adjusting to the object within her.

Weiss: why do you have to be so big ruby ... ~~~? 

Weiss groaned as she moved, beginning to feel pleasure herself, her movements gradually accelerating, until she only let her head in before quickly dropping her bouncing breasts. Ruby gritted her teeth moaning as they rode her she loved what she was doing with weiss now his girlfriend and after graduating his wife and the love of his life but a growing need to take control grew inside her to make weiss scream her name and cry with pleasure. Weiss cried out in surprise when Ruby suddenly pushed her onto her back, staring at Ruby's silver orbs. 

Ruby: sorry weiss, but I can't help it! 

Starting to hit her lifting weiss legs up to her shoulders 

Weiss: RUBYYYY! 

Weiss squealed, closing her eyes tightly as she was suddenly slammed against her butt as her owner began to loosen 

Ruby: weiss ... ahhh ~~ ... you feel good ... 

Ruby's mind went blank as she hung her tongue. Weiss couldn't help but remain helpless, enslaved to her feelings by opposing her girlfriend as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered at the moment. The only thing that mattered was her and ruby together as one, united by their love.

Ruby kept accelerating going faster and stronger until they pushed themselves to the limit, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat from the effort they made to please each other, they both cried with pleasure between their pants and occasional gasps as they approached climax of their love-filled set of hearts. 

Ruby: couldn't hold weiss! 

Weiss: do it inside my ruby! Macramé as yours! 

Weiss gritó cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y jadeó, de repente apretándose y teniendo espasmos alrededor de su polla mientras estaba cubierto de sus jugos. 

Ruby: ¡WEISSS! ... 

Ruby se estrelló contra ella con fuerza, retorciéndose antes de disparar numerosas cuerdas de semen caliente en su interior, moviéndose ligeramente contra ella para asegurarse de que todo el líquido pegajoso penetrara profundamente, durante varios momentos se sentaron allí, en silencio, antes de que ruby colapsara repentinamente. contra Weiss, respirando profundamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lentamente se abrazaron suavemente mientras se miraban a los ojos. 

Weiss: Te amo ruby ... 

Ruby: yo también te amo weiss 

Dándose un beso lleno de amor y cariño, su polla se deslizó y dejó que el semen comenzara a salir lentamente mientras se acurrucaban y se quedaban dormidos abrazados.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------

Pasaron los días y cuando llegaron yang y blake se sorprendieron de que la sorpresa fuera que ruby y weiss ahora eran pareja 

Yang: ¡¡¡mi hermana pequeña ha crecido !!! 

Ruby: Yang deja de gritar ... por favor 

Blake: felicidades weiss finalmente son pareja les deseo lo mejor ... por cierto ~? 

Weiss se sonrojó ante la pregunta que Blake le estaba haciendo y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras las dos hermanas peleaban. 

Weiss: ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta blake ... 

Blake: lo avanzados que sois vosotros dos ... pero seguro que seréis felices 

Weiss: th ... gracias blake 

Pasaron las semanas y Ruby y Weiss estaban felices. Ruby le dio regalos a Weiss, salieron al cine ya comer y Weiss le hizo galletas. En la noche de graduación, todos estaban en la sala bailando y despidiéndose de sus amigos, pero no se podía ver a Ruby y Weiss. En la sala de RWBY se podían escuchar algunos gemidos de Weiss y Ruby. 

Weiss y Ruby lo estaban haciendo en la cama de Ruby una vez que terminaron, ambos se abrazaron y acurrucaron mientras estaban acostados en un sueño feliz en la mano derecha de Weiss y Ruby vio unos hermosos anillos de plata.


End file.
